


Love Thy Neighbor

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Church Sex, M/M, Religious Guilt, Voice Kink, dennis is a bastard man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis finds religion. Just kidding, he and Mac bang in a church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Thy Neighbor

“Because of this, God..mm.. gave them over to sh-shameful lusts.” Mac swore under his breath, his shaking hand clutched the bible, like that would somehow make this better. 

“More.” Dennis turned to look at Mac, his lips parted just so. He was fucking smiling. 

Mac could barely make out the words on the pages, but he knew the look in Dennis's eyes. Wild and hungry for more than he'd ever be able to give. Soft brown eyes followed the attractive way the body before him was arched. Perfect, posed. Being in a closet there wasn't too much light, but there was just enough to cast a romantic glow over the two of them. Enough to keep reading. 

He licked his suddenly very dry lips, “Even.. even their women exchanged natural sexual relations for..for unnatural ones.” 

It was so hard to keep reading. Mac had never been great with words. But it was made even worse when he noticed the pleasant gasps and muffled moans coming from the man in front of him. Dennis had bit down on his own wrist to keep quiet. Mac couldn't help his own smile that played across his lips, thrusting particularly hard with pride to help him now. 

He could fall into this oblivion forever. Almost happily, here, in this moment. Every sporadic jerk of his hips sending a near overwhelming tremor through his body. Mac would lose himself soon. 

“Mac.. the reading.” Dennis prodded, near shaking already as well. “I.. I want you to convince me.” 

“In the same way.. the men also abandoned natural relations- Fuck.. Dennis..- with women and were inflamed with _lust_ for one another.” He swallowed hard, willing himself not to cum right then. He'd pay for it later if he did. Mac leaned close, pressing sloppy kisses to Dennis's sticky back as he moved his hips shallowly. “Men committed shameful acts, with other men. And.. and received in themselves the due pen-penalty for their error.” 

Dennis grabbed Mac's free hand, bringing it to his lips quickly, after that simply holding it. Holding it tight. The air was heady with the smell of sex and excessive cologne, the energy between them near oppressive in intensity alone. 

“I can't.. not anymore.” Mac warned, the muscles in his thighs twitching. 

“You have to. Please. Please, for me.” Dennis whimpered, pushing back against each of Mac's forward movements. 

“Just as they did not think… think it worthwhile to retain the knowledge of God, so God gave them o-over to a depraved mind..” Mac whispered now, kissing the shell of Dennis's ear, his voice cracking. “So that they do what ought not to be done.”

Dennis sobbed his orgasm into his wrist, his back shuddering in a beautiful display. Mac needed just that final push, spending himself entirely inside of Dennis, finishing hard enough that it felt like he may pass out. Immediately the intense high gave way to the usual feelings of wrongness. Only, even more wrongness than usual seeing as he just railed his best friend inside of a church closet. 

“Amen to that.” Dennis grinned, flashing his teeth. 

“We shouldn't have done this, dude.” Mac sighed, trying to right himself as best as possible, breathing a few actual prayers under his breath. 

“You seemed to enjoy it. What- Mac, are you seriously praying right now?” Dennis exhaled in what was more like a hiss, smacking Mac’s arm lightly. 

“Dennis, we need to.” 

“Whatever makes you feel better, buddy. Oh, by the way, _thank you_.” He leaned in close, kissing Mac until he felt like he would never breath again. 

The gratitude was genuine for once. Plus as much as he wanted to deny, Mac did very much enjoy this. That and the way Dennis was walking after they more or less stumbled out of the closet together. Just slightly different than usual, something no one else would even notice. Mac had done well, and this was his prize.


End file.
